


Lie Back and Think of England

by imaginary_golux



Category: Tarzan - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane does not miss England very much.  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie Back and Think of England

In England, Jane wore five petticoats and a bustle, a skirt and a corset and a bodice, a hat and gloves and bloomers and stockings and tidy, polished shoes. Her hair was pulled tightly back into a bun, and she walked demurely by her father’s side.

In the jungle, she wears a skirt made out of tanned skin, and a loose shirt. Her feet are bare and her hair is tangled, and her father is often twenty feet below her and half a mile behind her, but she keeps up with Tarzan somehow, and this mode of travel is really a little like flying.

In England, Jane kept her head down and her mouth shut, because young women do not have opinions worth mentioning in male company, and she certainly didn’t have any close female friends who wanted to hear about the feeding habits of gorillas, or the variegated plumage of the pigeons in Hyde Park.

In the jungle, Tarzan will listen to her talk for hours, and ask questions, and he treats her like she’s the font of all knowledge – she knows about England, and animals, and the world outside, and he wants to know _everything_ , and she is only too glad to teach.

In England, Jane never let on to anyone that she had the slightest idea what sex was – she had, of course, read every book in her father’s library, including the ones he kept around because they were first editions, not because he ever read them – because good young women didn’t _have_ sex, or talk about it, or even think about it. Babies just sort of…happened. After marriage. At least nine months after marriage.

In the jungle, Jane revels in sex. Tarzan is eager to learn, and they discover sex together, all fumbling hands and messy kisses and awkward laughter; but they are both fast learners, and it’s incredibly exciting to find out what makes this tall, strong man whimper and moan and beg for more, incredibly pleasant to have him spread out on the soft grass, grinning up at her, as she does whatever she pleases to him. Incredibly _fun_ , even, and fun was in short supply in England. Besides, when they switch places, and Tarzan decides to find out what happens when he licks _here_ or strokes _there_ or tickles her in that place that makes her shriek and curl up in a ball and then kiss him over and over and over again…well.

Jane is never going back to England. They would frown on her jumping her husband in the middle of the street, be scandalized by her clothing, and faint dead away at her unladylike speech. Jane will stay in the jungle, thank you very much, with her handsome husband, who is perfectly willing to have sex with her whenever she damn well likes.


End file.
